Forbidden Love
by Lady of the Stars
Summary: Haunted by her past, driven by hate, she vows to kill. Bound by honour, loyalty and the instinct to kill, he tries to resist. Caught up in a whirlwind of forbidden love, can she change her destiny?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: blah-di-blah…y'all must have read the lord of the rings so u'll know who belongs to who…if u don't, go back and reread the book.  
  
A/N: this is my first fanfic…my first attempt at writing something that's not an essay…so if you think it stinks…let me know…but if by some miracle, u actually liked it…hmmmmmmm…drop a line will ya?  
  
  
  
  
  
50 years ago (about the time of the Council of Elrond)…  
  
Lorena stood cold as ice outside her bedroom window, looking out at a world so foreign to her… she had never felt so alone. Though the moons silver ray reached out for her, even it's bright light failed to penetrate the darkness surrounding Lorena. The wind howled, it's icy needles piercing through her, but even its sharp needles failed to touch her cold heart. The trees whispered furiously, its leaves waving in the wind, passing to each other news…bad news…news of the growing evil in Mordor…evil so terrible and menacing that it could not be ignored. Normally Lorena would have been intrigued by the news, but today…even if the Dark Lord Sauron stood right in front of her…she couldn't have cared less. Tonight she stood as a glass statue, its beautifully carved transparent figure about to shatter, just as everything she believed in shattered…  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: did I exaggerate that a bit? Any comments are welcome! ( 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: blah-di-blah…y'all must have read the lord of the rings so u'll know who belongs to who…if u don't, go back and reread the book.  
  
A/N: r/r please, constructive critism are welcome.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Looking back, that day was when Lorena stopped believing, for there's nothing to believe in. It was the day she stopped hoping, for there's nothing to hope for. It was the day when she stopped laughing, stopped singing, and stopped loving, for there's nothing to laugh, praise and cherish about in the world anymore. It was that day when she started hating, hating everything and everyone…but most of all, herself. For she blamed herself for what happened that night, the night that changed her life, changed her way of thinking and seeing. For if it wasn't for her stupidity and cowardliness…  
  
Lorena shivered, as a gust of wind whirled around her, taking her golden hair for a dance. Just thinking about the past bought her sadness… and it was the only time she could feel any kind of emotions…fear, hatred, regret, sorrow and an hollowness in her heart. As if a part of her heart has been ripped apart,  
  
Suddenly her ears pricked up, picking up sounds, unmistakable footsteps of orcs. A crooked smile appeared, twisting her face, her eyes went red, a wild fire lighting up her whole face. Her hands tightened on her bow and sword, then she broke out into an effortless run.  
  
Hardly out of breath, she stopped under a big willow tree, surveying the scene in front of her. There was about twenty or so orcs marching in single file, all was well equipped for a long journey. The one in front carried a shield with a red eye, the symbol of Mordor. Lorena guessed that they were scouts sent to clear a path for the people behind, but why would any orc be doing here…especially ones from Mordor? It has been forty something years since the end of the War of the Rings. The Dark Lord Sauron has been destroyed for good, orcs are very rare to see now, and the Red Eye hasn't been seen ever since. Lorena's last fight with orcs had been some five years ago…. Shaking her head, she focused on the mass in front of her. Analysing the situation quickly, she moved to strike. Graceful movements and deadly accuracy made her an imposing enemy. The fight was over before the orcs could realize what had happened, and all except one were killed. The moon shone on the bloody heap in the middle of the clearing and black blood seeped into the roots of the trees, poisoning and contaminating the trees. The sole survivor of this bloody encounter were backing away from Lorena, staring at her with wild, frightened eyes. Hatred shone from it's every cell. Lorena gave a short laugh and said:  
  
"you know not long ago, that was me. I was the one crawling away, scared out of my wits, and it was some bloody orc that stood over me. He killed the rest of my family and made me watch it. I saw the last breath go out of my brother's body and I couldn't do one bloody thing about it. But now I can. I'm getting revenge. For my brother. Mother. Father. And for ME. For all the sufferings I went through, for the family I could have had, for all the love I've missed out on. This is revenge. O sweet revenge." Lorena bought up her sword, already stained with orc blood, and rubbed it on the neck of the terrified orc. Her eyes were opaque and her mouth were curled up in a sneer. "But I'm not completely merciless. You can choose how you die. Do you want me to do a clean sweep, or do you want me to cut you in half and watch you as you bleed to death? Answer me." Lorena pressed forward threatening. The orc chocked and muttered "clean sweep". "Good, oh goody, so you've decided to cooperate, have you? So tell me who was Garak…TELL ME!" Lorena screamed the last few words as her control broke down. Hatred swept through her body, fusing her veins with a primitive anger. Blood red fury. She looked down at the orc, at it's frightened expression, it's hatred and at it's trembling. Suddenly she wasn't Lorena the Ice Maiden standing over a bloodied battleground threatening an orc, but a cold, helpless, shaking child whose big gray eyes are open to the widest, showing the iris around the outside. A child who hated herself for her helplessness and wished that she had the courage to defy her captors. A child with tears running down her face but doing her best not to cry. Lorena collapsed, and just as soon as it has came, the blood red fury slipped away. Replacing it, is a hollow bitter feeling. Lorena looked at the orc and asked for the last time "do you know Garak?". The orc shook its head, but the tell tale flicker in its eyes told Lorena all she need to know. In that briefest second, she saw what most of her prey had shown. Terror and fear, greater than anything, even Death. They would rather die than betray Garak. Sighing, Lorena stood up and noticing the bloodied ground for the first time, said in an emotionless voice "you can go now". The orc slithered away, hardly believing his luck.  
  
Lorena sat down on the ground, near the body of a corpse of an orc, and cried.  
  
  
  
A/N: phew, I've finally finished this one…and considering if I should change the story. I don't know if this ought to belong here, in the LotR section. Hmmmmmmmmmmm…what do you think? 


End file.
